Rien ne m'étonne!
by Dororo03
Summary: Un Harry bien fatigué et un Ron qui veut savoir pourquoi et qui va le découvrir pour son plus grand malheur ! Un OS sans vraiment d'intrigue mais qui m'est venu d'un coup :p J'espère qu'il vous plaira...


** Rien ne m'étonne...!**

_Disclaimer__ : Pas à moi...bla bla...à Rowling...bla bla...tout le monde le sait...bla bla bla !_

_Couple__ : HP/DM bien sûr :p_

_Rating__ : J'ai mis M mais il n'y a pas de lemon TT. C'est juste un peu citronné :p_

_Note personnelle __: Ceci est mon premier O.S. que j'ai décidé de publier après une réécriture assidu. J'espère qu'il vous plaira._

_Je dédis ( ça s'écrit comme ça ?! ) cette OS au cours de TPE de première, qui m'a permis de découvrir l'univers fabuleux du Yaoi ( il faut savoir qu'au lieu de chercher des références sur cléopâtre, notre sujet, nous allions sur des sites d'Harry Potter :p ) et je le dédis aussi aux filles cinglées que je croise au lycée ( vous vous êtes reconnues Potty alias Tatiana ma fille chérie :p, Chachou et mon mari Cééédddrrrrriiiiiiiccccccc alias mon blaireau en sucre que j'adore :p )._

_J'espère que je n'ai pas trop fait de fautes d'orthographe...( M'en veut pas Chachou si c'est le cas :p )_

_**BONNE LECTURE**_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

- Avale !

Le jeune homme brun lança un regard-de-la-mort-qui-tue à la personne se trouvant en face de lui.

- Ce n'est pas la peine de me regarder de cette façon là ! Cela ne marche pas avec moi, alors avale moi ce que tu as dans la bouche !

- ... !

- Si tu n'avales pas, je t'obligerais à rester ici jusqu'à ce que tout ce que tu as dans la bouche disparaisse. Quitte à te faire rater le prochain cours !

Sous le coup de la menace, le garçon avala brusquement.

- Mione ! T'es vraiment une sadique ! C'est petit ce que tu as fait à Harry ! s'exclama un grand roux tout en tapotant le dos de son ami qui avait manqué de s'étouffer.

- Ouais ! Ron a raison !

Harry prit une gorgée de jus de citrouille et continua :

- Tu sais que je déteste les choux de bruxelles _( il est pas le seul :p )_ et me menacer comme ça...en plus de vouloir m'empoisonner, tu veux que je me retrouve collé jusqu'à la fin de l'année !

- C'est vrai Mione. Le cours d'après c'est potions ! grimaça Ron.

- Raison de plus pour ne pas arriver en retard ! répondit Hermione en se levant.

- Mais...et notre dessert ?! s'insurgea Ron alors qu'Hermione le tirait déjà vers la sortie.

- Vous n'aviez cas arriver à l'heure au lieu de faire mumuse avec vos balais !

- Mumuse ?! On ne faisait pas " mumuse ", on jouait au Quidditch ! se révolta Ron en se mettant aux côtés d'Harry qui mangeait une part de tarte à la mélasse.

- Dit lui Har...Eh ! Où est-ce que tu as pris le temps de prendre un dessert ? demanda Ron en le regardant méchamment, si ce n'est même plus qu'après la remarque d'Hermione.

Harry haussa des épaules et enfourna le dernier morceau de la tarte dans sa bouche. Ron allait rajouter quelque chose quand Hermione le devança :

- Dépêchez-vous ! On croirait que l'on vous mène au bûcher !!!

Et elle accéléra le pas.

- Non, c'est pire. souffla Ron qui regarda Harry. Celui-ci lui fit un sourire désolé.

- Mione attends !

Les deux garçons s'empressèrent de rattraper la jeune fille.

_** OOooOoOOooOoOO**_

La fin des cours sonna, et ce fut une marée d'élèves qui s'empressa de sortir de classe pour pouvoir profiter du Week-end le plus tôt possible.

Les Gryffondors et les Serpentards venaient de rendre leur potion à Snape et rangeaient leurs affaires.

- Les garçons je vous laisse. Je dois aller à la bibliothèque terminer mon devoir d'Arithmancie. leur expliqua Hermione en se pressant de ranger ses affaires.

- Ok ! ne purent que répondre ceux-ci car la brunette était déjà dehors.

Les deux garçons sortirent les derniers de la salle à cause d'Harry qui pour une fois mettait du temps à ranger ses affaires. Ron qui avait remarquer la lenteur de son ami ses derniers temps, lui demanda pour la vingt-troisième fois depuis le début de la semaine :

- Harry, tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu m'as l'air fatigué ?

- Ron, je vais bien. C'est juste notre partie de Quidditch qui m'a épuisé ! le rassura Harry.

- Tu me dis ça, mais je vois bien que tu ne dors pas non plus la nuit ! Tu ne la passe même pas dans le dortoir !

A cette remarque, Harry rougit et bafouilla :

- Mais...tu sais...c'est...

- Tes cauchemars. le coupa Ron.

- Oui c'est ça ! s'exclama Harry.

- Mais enfin Harry, tu peux nous en parler. on est tes amis, non ? continua Ron sans remarquer qu'Harry avait l'air soulagé.

- Bien sûr que vous l'êtes ! dit Harry. Mais c'est justement parceque vous êtes mes amis, que je ne veux pas vous ennuyer avec MES problèmes.

Ron secoua sa tête et répondit :

- Mais c'est justement CA ! Tu ne nous ennuye pas !

- Ecoutes Ron, on arrête de parler de ça. dit Harry.

Le rouquin allait répliquer quand Harry le devança :

- Et si on allait aux cuisines ? Si je me souviens bien, tu n'as pas eu de dessert ?

Ron à qui cette idée plaisait beaucoup plus que de se disputer avec son meilleur ami, acquiesa.

- Ca c'est une bonne idée ! s'enthousiasma t-il en donnant une grande claque dans le dos d'Harry qui vacilla légèrement. Celui-ci lui sourit et dit en rigolant :

- Maintenant, en plus d'avoir des courbatures, je vais avoir la marque de ta main dans mon dos !

- Oups ! Désolé, mec ! Mais tu sais, au travers des habits, il y a peu de chance que ça arrive ! l'informa Ron.

- On ne sait jamais ! Surtout que je marque bien ! dit toujours en rigolant Harry, sans remarquer le regard soucieux de Ron.

- Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour tout prendre à la légère comme ça ! constata Ron. Tes moldus étaient les pires moldus que j'ai jamais rencontré !

- Ce n'était pas MES moldus Ron ! lui rappella Harry. Et arrêtes de t'inquiéter à cause d'eux !

- Il y a de quoi vu comment ils te traitaient !!!

- De toute façon je n'irais plus chez eux ! Et puis, tu sais, quand je leur ais dit adieu après avoir fêter mes dix-sept ans, juste avant de partir ma tante m'a dit _: " j'espère que tu vas gagner ! "._

Maintenant Ron regardait Harry avec des yeux aussi gros qu'un souaffle et lâcha :

- Ca m'étonne de sa part ! Surtout d'elle !

Harry éclata de rire, et répondit :

- Avec tout ce qui m'est arrivé ses derniers temps, tu sais, moi plus rien ne m'étonne !

Juste après la fin de sa phrase, Harry partit dans un fou rire qui prit le pauvre _( je n'ais pas fait exprès :p )_ Ron de cours. Celui-ci le regardait et se demandait si ce n'était pas la fatigue qui commençait à faire effet. Puis Harry souffla quelques secondes et remarquant le regard interrogatif de son meilleur ami, répondit à sa question muette :

- J'était juste en train d'essayer d'envisager ce qui pourrait encore me surprendre, quand j'ai imaginé que même si Voldemort attaquait Poudlard habillé en robe de mariée, cela ne me ferait ni chaud, ni froid...En fait je crois juste que je mourirais de rire !

Et sur ce, il repartit dans son fou rire suivit aussitôt par Ron qui lui demanda entre deux respirations :

- Et si Malfoy se mettait à chanter " Like a virgin " tout nu durant un repas ? _**( 1 )**_

Cette remarque stoppa immédiatement le rire d'Harry, et ce fut à son tour de regardait Ron comme si il lui poussait des cornes.

- Depuis quand tu connais des chansons moldues ? l'interrogea t-il.

- Depuis quand Ginny traîne avec Hermione ? répondit Ron sur le même ton. Alors ?

- Alors quoi ?! demanda Harry.

- Malfoy...Like a virgin...tout nu...Grande salle...? dit Ron.

Harry le regarda quelques secondes, puis en mettant un bras sur les épaules de Ron, lui dit d'un ton de conspirateur :

- Ron, mon frère, écoutes ! On parle bien de Malfoy là ?

Le sixième des frère Weasley acquiesa.

- De un : il est tellement canon que personne ne lui dirait rien.

Ron hoqueta et voulut répliquer mais Harry ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

- De deux : il a une voix tellement sensuelle que même si il y a des fausses notes, personnes n'y ferait attention.

Toujours sans laisser le temps à Ron de répondre, Harry continua.

- De trois : à la fin, toute la salle l'applaudirait comme si il leur aurait annoncé la chute du lord noir, juste parcequ'il est sexy.

- Il n'est pa...

Avant même que Ron n'ait fini sa phrase, Harry avait déjà repris son argumentation sur le pourquoi du comment que Malfoy soit ben...Malfoy !

- Et de quatre : Snape lui accorderait trois cent points juste parcequ'il est son chouchou !

Ron se redressa et s'exclama :

- Merde ! T'as raison !

Harry secouait sa tête de haut en bas vigoureusement.

- Je le hais ! termina Ron.

- Trop aimable à toi Weasley, mais rassure toi c'est réciproque. lança la voix tellement sensuelle _( dixit les paroles d'Harry :p )_ du non pas moins sensuel Draco Malfoy.

Comme une seule et même personne, Ron et Harry se retournèrent et aperçurent Malfoy adossé à un mur et...seul ?!

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux la fouine ? cracha Ron.

_" Bordel et Ron qui est toujours là ! J'espère que Malfoy ne fera rien de risquer ! Faites que son esprit Serpentard ne ressorte pas...mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ?! Merde, il faut que j'éloigne Ron. Mais comment faire ? Il ne voudra pas me laisser. "  
_

_ " Putain, il est avec la belette ! Tu m'avais dit que tu trouverais un moyen pour être seul Potter ! Tant pis pour lui, j'en peux plus d'attendre. "  
_

Voyant que Malfoy ne réagissait pas à son insulte, Ron réitéra sa question sous une autre forme :

- Bah ! Alors Malfoy, tu as perdu ta langue ? Ou alors tu l'as trop utilisé ses derniers temps et tu ne peux plus t'en servir ?

Draco arqua un sourcil et sur sa bouche se forma un sourire ironique.

- Si seulement tu savais à quoi m'a servi cette langue ses derniers temps, Weasley ! Tu serais beaucoup moins virulent !

_" Mais je ne tiens pas à passer aux travaux manuels, donc pour une fois je me tairais, et je me passerai de faire avoir un arrêt cardiaque à la belette ! Tiens, tiens ! Potter me regarde ! Eh ! Eh ! Je viens de trouver un sacré moyen pour faire payer à Potter le fait de ne pas avoir tenu notre accord et en plus, j'aurai quelque chose pour me payer de la tête de la belette !!! " _

_" Oh ! Non ! Non ! Non ! Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Ne me regarde pas comme...Non pas la langue ! "  
_

En effet, Draco était passer en mode prédateur et se passait sensuellement la langue sur les lèvres tout en regardant Harry, avec un regard qui en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait. Harry, lui, ne lâchait pas l'action du regard et ses yeux commençaient à s'assombrir.

Ron, qui après la réplique du blond avait fait une grimace de dégoût, resta abasourdi devant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, le connard de snobinard qui le faisait chier depuis sa naissance, allumait Harry, Harry Potter, son meilleur ami et en l'occurence l'ennemi du blond, qui n'en était pas insensible, vu le petit gémissement qu'il venait de lâcher !

Ce dû en être trop pour le rouquin, qui s'évanouit, sans doute trop choqué pour s'en aller.

Mais le petit gémissement n'était pas passé inaperçu aux oreilles de Draco, qui dès qu'il l'eut entendu, sentit son sang affluer vers son bas-ventre. Il se dirigea d'une manière féline vers Harry qui glissa son regard sur le corps du Serpentard et tomba sur l'érection de celui-ci.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Harry lâcha un autre gémissement un peu plus audible que le précédent, et se retrouva bloqué entre un mur et un Draco plus qu'excité, en train de l'embrasser fougueusement. Harry répondit au baiser avec plaisir et passa ses bras autour du cou de Draco. Celui-ci, avec un mouvement de hanches, fit se frotter leur érection.

Ce geste leur arracha à tout deux un gémissement.

Puis la main de Draco commença à défaire les boutons du pantalon d'Harry, ce qui ramena celui-ci à la réalité. Il posa sa main sur celle de blond et se détacha des lèvres de celui-ci. Draco le regardait avec une lueur interrogatif, à travers le voile de plaisir qui recouvrait ses yeux. Harry lui fit un sourire à croquer et après avoir déposer un rapide baiser sur les lèvres du blond, dit en lui montrant de la tête le rouquin évanouit au sol :

- J'aimerais éviter que Ron nous découvre dans une position embarassante !

Draco fit un sourire pervers et répondit :

- Cela pourrait être marrant ! Rien que pour voir sa tête !

- Dray ! s'horrifia Harry en lui donnant une taloche sur le derrière de la tête. Ce que tu viens de dire est...c'est...Ca serait tout sauf marrant. Génant, embarassant, refroidissant, oui ! Mais surtout pas marrant !

Draco s'enleva de sur Harry et murmura :

- Saleté de belette ! Toujours là au mauvais moment.

Mais hélas pour lui, Harry l'avait entendu.

- Je t'ai entendu Draco Malfoy ! _( Qu'est-ce je disais :p )_

Le blond lui fit un sourire faussement innocent et demanda :

- Est-ce que je vais être puni ?

Avec une note d'espoir qui ne passa pas inaperçu chez Harry, qui secoua sa tête et répondit entrant dans le jeu :

- Bien sûr monsieur Malfoy, car vous avez été un très vilain garçon !

La voix du brun était très érotique, ce qui fit frissoner le Serpentard d'anticipation.

- Harry ?!

Harry et Draco sursautèrent et baissèrent la tête pour voir un Ron à moitié relevé, qui fixait Harry avec un air incrédule. Le brun rougit et avant qu'il ait pu répondre quelque chose, Draco avait sortit sa baguette et jeté un sort de sommeil au rouquin.

- Pas maintenant Weasley ! Tu ne vois pas qu'on était occupé ?!

- Draco ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? demanda Harry qui fixait méchamment le blond.

- Un sort de sommeil mon cher ! Bon, maintenant on peut reprendre. Et je crois que tu as toutes les raisons du monde pour me punir.

En parlant, le blond s'était avancé jusqu'à pousser Harry contre le mur et se frotter contre lui. Il lui embrassait le cou, ce qui faisait miauler le brun de plaisir, un son qu'adorait entendre Draco.

- Dray, pas ici ! gémit Harry.

Le blond se détacha de lui, ce qui fit soupirer Harry de frustration, et lui dit d'une voix rendu rauque par le plaisir :

- Alors allons dans ma chambre.

Accompagnant le geste à la parole, il tendit sa main à Harry, qui la prit, entremêlant ainsi leurs doigts amoureusement.

Ils partirent en direction de la chambre de préfet en chef du prince des Serpentards.

Et dans cette chambre, qui a vu l'aboutissement de leur amour des dizaines et des dizaines de fois, ils s'y unirent encore une fois avec fougue et passion, avec douceur et tendresse.

_** OOooOoOOooOoOO**_

Si à ce moment là, quelqu'un regardait la carte du maraudeur, il y verrait deux points répondant aux noms d'Harry Potter et de Draco Malfoy, collés ensemble dans une pièce, qui était la chambre du jeune homme blond. Il y verrait encore, un point immobile, qui n'était rien d'autre que Ronald Weasley, toujours endormi sous le sort du blond et qui demandera des explications à son réveil. Et il verrait aussi, un point écrit Albus Dumbledore assis à son bureau, qui souriait, mais ça, il ne le verrait pas !

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**( 1 )**_ : _**( Dans la fic originale, Draco n'est pas tout nu ! ) Allez lire cette fic si ce n'est pas déjà fait, ça s'appelle : " Le dragon apprivoisé " et c'est traduit de l'anglais par crazysnape.**_

_En attendant, merci d'avoir lu et j'espère que vous me laisserai une review pour mon plus grand plaisir :p_

_Au plaisir de vous revoir chez moi__:p_

_biZZZ_


End file.
